


Celes and Locke and Rydia and Edge

by LadyWolvie82



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Nothing sad here, Poetry, Romance, Slice of Life, getting engaged, getting married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWolvie82/pseuds/LadyWolvie82
Summary: An ongoing collection between these two pairs. First chapter has the rules and expectations.





	1. Intro with Rules and Expectations

Greetings readers!

Some of you are shocked that this is NOT a FF XIII or FF Type-0 tale...that's because I don't limit myself to those two games. Anyway, this, like the Fangrai/Sebusai collection, will have a note of what to expect and the rules for prompts.

EXPECTATIONS:

1\. As it's been ages since I last played either game, so expect some out of character. The last thing I want to is to get chewed out over the matter, since I have loads going on outside writing and whatever have you.

2\. I will also say that all tales will be set in the Modern World AU, with some mentions of varying towns from the games with each tale.

3\. Some "tales" will be just a poem.

 

NOW, the rules:

1\. I will change a bit of my stance with Tumblr. Although I will NOT post any tales there (my Tumblr username is LadyWolvie {I had the account for years}), I will, HOWEVER, accept prompts given to me there, as I will start putting links to all of my works from AO3/FFNet in the coming weeks.

2\. Please keep in mind that I have stuff going on outside of AO3/FFNet (i.e. work, beta'ing for others, updating my own stuff, etc.), so I won't get stuff published right away. Please be patient with me.

3\. Do be aware that I can cancel this collection at any time. If that has to be the case one day, I will make an announcement on the matter.

4\. I DO have a PayPal, but I won't accept funds for a tale.

5\. For anyone who provides me with a prompt...you can make a comment here, PM on FFNet (LadyWolvie82), Instagram (wolvietheirishgrugrat), Tumblr via the Ask function (or a PM there) or e-mail at virginiakrhunt at gmail dot com - when you do submit a request, please make sure that you put in the subject FFIV/FFVI Prompt (or something like that) so I know it's a request for this collection.

 

I thank every person who's been putting up with me on my works, peace!

Cheers,  
LadyWolvie82


	2. My Friend from Mist (poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship poem Celes would write for Rydia. Pairings are Celes/Locke and Rydia/Edge, but I'm keeping it up to the reader for what stage each relationship is in.

My Friend from Mist

My dear friend from the village of Mist...  
Green eyes, full of curiosity and wonder,  
green hair, like the land of the Emerald Isle  
that is more pure than my own soul  
and the one friend who sees the good in me.

Rydia, my friend, I thank you for saving me...  
I don't know what to do if it weren't for you,  
as my dear Locke would be just as lost as  
ever before while trying to find me without you  
both at his back and fighting by his side.

It is my greatest hope that our friendship  
will stand the very tests of the time we have...  
a part of me wants to be more like you,  
but life wouldn't be the same if I wasn't me  
so I hope that this note is enough to say thanks.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post this on FFNet when I am able to, just not right away.


	3. A Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short tale of Celes and Locke getting some sexy times in at The Spinning Edge, a NSFW piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Celes/Locke. I will say that Lightning and Fang are mentioned here in the beginning and Lightning again in the end, as this IS from the Library of Ancient History AU, but the time is completely up to the reader.

Locke fixes his trousers as Celes pulls her panties and jeans back up, plus fixes her clothes so that Cyan doesn't suspect a thing when he opens the next day. The "quickie" they had behind the bar sections of The Spinning Edge was one they'll remember for a long time to come. The married couple have been trying for a baby since a few months after they wed years ago, to no avail. The agreement the pair made with Lightning and Fang is if they do have a baby and it's a girl they'll name her Claire, Lightning's real name. Exhausted, the married couple look at each and shared a chuckle, amazed that they got away with doing the do at Locke's job as a bartender. Locke held his wife close, thankful for her being spontaneous and willing to have sex with him at his job. Celes, for some strange reason, felt at peace, hopeful that this was the time that they succeeded in her getting pregnant. Their minds go back and think how this transpired, knowing that Lightning would be at a loss for words should Celes finally get pregnant this time...

*Four Hours Ago*

Celes is in the midst of her three song mini set to start her weekly open mic at The Spinning Edge, which Locke was able to clearly hear even though he's on the bar side of the venue, serving drinks to the usual patrons, which Terra and Edgar are amongst the group of patrons he is serving. It's a very surprising quiet crowd over at Locke's side of the venue, as the vast majority of people are on Celes' side for the open mic. Once the patrons' orders are fulfilled, the bartender has a few moments to himself, as he's the only one tending bar. However, it's something he is easily able to handle, and he recalled that Celes has time off from the library next week, which he is also off from the bar all of next week as well, putting a smile to his face. As the patrons go to Celes' side of the venue, either to do their part of the show or to just watch, Locke's right hand goes down to where his member is and starts stroking it through his trousers, as the thought of fucking his wife from behind after the open mic is done was one of the few things on his mind. It would be the return of Terra and Edgar that would get him back to reality. "So Locke, still no luck in Celes getting pregnant?" Terra asked the bartender, worried that they will never have a child of their own after wanting one for so long.

"No luck, but we're not giving up. We're on vacation after this shift of mine is over with, which will give us some time. We can't give up on this, you know?" Locke responds, putting Terra and Edgar at ease. Edgar and Terra eventually go back to Celes' side of the venue, as Terra is due to perform in the second round of the open mic and Edgar didn't want to miss that performance. Noticing that his member is sticking out through his trousers, Locke puts his jacket around his waist, so that no one else sees his erection - no one but Celes, anyway. Oddly enough, the patrons were too drunk or too into the open mic to pay attention to anything else. It would be the grand finale of the open mic that had Locke a bit worried about who would notice the jacket that's hiding his erection, but fortunately for him, no one noticed it one bit - they all assumed that the jacket was a part of his uniform that he keeps on forgetting to put on although it actually wasn't. Much to Locke's surprise, everyone was able to leave the establishment in a quick and orderly fashion, Cyan included, as he had to leave The Spinning Edge early to open it up the next day. What this did, since Locke had a set of the keys needed to fully secure the establishment, was put him at an advantage and have his alone time with his wife.

It didn't take long for Celes to get all of her belongings all packed up in the cargo area of the SUV she and Locke share whenever she has her open mic gigs. Upon returning to the venue, to talk to Locke about the earnings her open mic made and make sure the money she earned was correct, she notices that Locke puts away his jacket, to reveal the erection through the trousers that he had to hide from the public for an unknown amount of time. A lustful smirk shows on Celes' face, slightly surprising Locke once she saw his erection poking through his trousers. I can't help but wonder if she wants me to fuck her behind the bar right now, Locke thinks to himself as Celes takes him by the hand and lead him to her favourite spot behind the bar. His thought become reality when she undoes the belt, button and zipper of his trousers to get a look of what is bound to be inside her core in a few minutes, the erection bringing a smile to her face. A few strokes later Locke returns the favour and makes quick work to lower her jeans and panties so that he can ready her hot and heated core for his beast of a member. Subtle moans and groans, Locke and Celes pleasuring each other behind the bar. Without words, Celes was able to convince her husband to do her behind the bar, as she manages to turn around and spread her legs as wide as she could, knowing that her jeans and panties are at her ankles.

Without any delay upon seeing Celes the way she was behind the bar, Locke lowers his trousers and boxers so that he can insert his eager member into his willing wife. Celes releases the sexiest moan Locke had heard from her in a while. The pace he uses to penetrate her core makes them want more than one round. After climaxing together the first time, Locke's member remains inside of Celes as he manages to undo her button down blouse and unhook her bra where the strap was on the front side. After fondling her tits from behind, Celes somehow maneuvers her arse to where Locke's member becomes rock hard once again, resuming the fucking behind the bar. This time however, Locke slows down the pace to where they both can enjoy this moment they have together, for they know that they're on a week long vacation next week. When they reached their second orgasm, it was beyond heaven for both of them having climaxed together twice in one night, knowing that this could very well be a hint of what they need to do in order to make their dream of having a child together a reality after being married for so many years without any luck to come their way. The married couple exchange the most sincere "I Love You's" to each other, just like they do when other people are around the pair, especially Lightning.

Lightning will eventually hear of whether or not Celes and Locke were successful in trying to start a family once Celes is back from her vacation with Locke. They're close friends after all.

Should this be the time that Locke and Celes are successful in starting a family, it would put the Chere-Cole family at ease for once in their lives.

In Lightning's heart, they were owed that much - to have a family they've always wanted.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next piece is a Rydia/Edge pairing piece but that's all I know for sure. No topic or publish date is known yet.


	4. Love will Lead the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Rydia/Edge piece (who are married here, although the flashback that dominates this story tells how they got together) I've been hinting at. This is Modern World AU. Only warning is language but it's minor, I will also say that this collection WILL be the slowest to update as ideas don't come as quick for this collection. I kindly ask everyone to be patient with me here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Ko-fi (LadyWolvie82); if you want to send a tip my way, go for it!

Edge and Rydia, his wife and soul mate, look at their infant twins, Kain and Arya (who was the name of Rydia's mother - Kain gave them his blessing to name their son after him), with nothing but love in their eyes as the king holds the former commoner close to him in his arms, his tightening hold on her being nothing less than with love, protection and concern. As the infants sleep with content and peace dominating their facial features, the married couple couldn't help but be in awe of the offspring they created, for it was love that led them to each other at some point in time, despite their opposite socioeconomic statuses that would normally have kept them from each other. With Rydia somehow getting tired while standing up in the nursery, Edge lifts her up bridal style, so that they can get a good night's rest in their king sized bed. Once the couple make it to their bedroom and Rydia properly falls asleep, Edge pets her flowing yet soft green hair, happy to call the former commoner his wife as much as he did when they married five years ago, after three years of being together, despite the arguments of Rydia's commoner status being a key reason why Edge shouldn't marry her at all. This being their nightly ritual before the green haired woman was pregnant with their kids, Rydia was happy to return to this routine of theirs in bed: her falling asleep first, while Edge stays up a bit longer to pet her hair, and watch her sleep. As for Edge, his mind goes back to the day that they first met in her hometown, the small village of Mist, northeast of Baron proper...

Flashback - Village of Mist

He sees her mourning at her mother's grave, which is located in an unmarked area just outside of Mist proper. New flowers were planted to replace those that are dead, to make the area as beautiful as the Arya would have wanted, as Rydia, her only child, honouring the wishes she made when Cecil and Kain killed her by accident all those years ago. Although there is nothing Edge could do to bring Arya, Rydia's mother, back to the land of the living, he could at least comfort the green haired woman, in order to giver her peace of mind of any sort, even if it's little in amount. I lost my parents a long time ago - she can relate to what I'm going through. I know that you're a commoner to my being King, but nothing compares to you, my green haired goddess...I want to make you mine for all of eternity, Edge thought to himself while observing the green haired woman from a safe distance, despite the bouquet of flowers in his possession, which he bought from a merchant in Mist to bring to this very grave (a custom for those visiting Mist from outside the Baron region). If Edge knew something, it's that the people truly responsible for the deaths of his parents and Rydia's mother, Rubicante and Cagnazzo respectively, as they and two others were all executed by a firing squad, with Golbez, the leader for Rubicante and Cagnazzo, took a deal and has since become a different man, one who has helped rebuild Mist to its former glory which the village is thriving once again.

Edge approaches Rydia, plus Arya's grave, with great caution. Knowing that Rydia was having some trouble with the new batch of flowers to decorate the grave, the Eblan king placed his right hand on her left shoulder, which catches the green haired woman's attention quicker than she can summon Leviathan, her adoptive father from the Land of Eidolons. After turning around to see the owner of said hand, Rydia immediately saw the kindness in his eyes and flashed a small, yet sincere, smile his way, as a silent thank you as she saw the bouquet of flowers for Arya's grave in his hands. Without words being exchanged, the new friends finished arranging the batch of flowers, plus the bouquet the Eblan king purchased, for Arya's grave, and had a small conversation. It was this chat, after introducing themselves to each other, that they have lost at least one parent at some point, by the same group of people for reasons unknown - if Rydia was being completely honest with herself, she'll never know those exact reasons, even though she eventually forgave both Cecil and Kain for what they've done to her mother. They spend the rest of the afternoon mourning for Rydia's mother as well as both of Edge's parents. Once the sun was setting, Edge had to get going to Castle Baron to discuss varying but key issues with King Cecil Harvey. Not knowing if or when she'll see him again, Rydia gives Edge a special necklace so that he can think of her while he's in Eblan, with Edge giving Rydia a similar necklace as well

Both made a vow to never forget each other.

XXX

Two years has passed, with Edge and his duties as king (or His Young Highness, according to his advisors and grandfather) keeping him everywhere but Eblan and Mist for the most part. One of his advisors, a no bullshit woman known as Izayoi, catches Edge in a moment where he's clearly not himself, and has a private conversation with him to see what's going on. It's in this very talk that she finds out about his visit to Mist two years ago as the necklace he's wearing was the giveaway clue, as he's not wearing his usual necklace. "Go get her, and make her the happiest woman in the world. Who fucking cares about the rules with you wanting to be with a commoner, because I surely don't! I'll fucking die for you if I have to over this, the other advisors would do the same, Your Young Highness!" Izayoi advises the Eblan king, who was slightly distraught over the matter, knowing that his status as king would cause more than enough controversy if he chooses to romantically pursue and court Rydia, a known commoner. Izayoi, despite her status and never having set foot in Mist herself, is familiar with Rydia, who she is and her role in Mist. If there was one commoner Izayoi could see winning Edge's heart, it was most definitely Rydia. The only question they have, however, was whether or not Rydia would still remember him, or worse, has she moved on and be with someone else. His duties as King of Eblan gave Edge far more battles to fight as opposed to finding a way to win Rydia of Mist for himself.

The only question: will the Eblan King be successful in winning Rydia for himself, and still be able to be King of Eblan?

Only time will tell.

XXX

"Rydiiiiiiaaaaaa!" Cuore, one of the orphans that the green haired woman takes care of in the orphanage inside the Village of Mist, calls one day in spring, with at least two of the other children following suit, as two surprise visitors make themselves known to the villagers of the small village northeast of Baron. Taking her time to make herself known to her fellow villagers, Rydia takes a quick look at the mirror, just to make sure that she looks presentable to the public, not just the orphans she looks after. Taking a quick look at the necklace Edge gave her two years ago, it was the Eblan king that dominated her mind for a while, but it was because of her duties to both the village of Mist and the Kingdom of Baron that kept her busier than ever lately. It was six months ago that she accepted her role as caretaker of not only her orphanage in Mist, but as a teacher of black magic to those in Baron as well, with Golbez giving her a helping hand. Having a rare month off from her teaching duties in Baron (thanks to the insistence from both Cecil and Golbez), Rydia FINALLY exits the orphanage, only to be greeted by her adoptive parents, Leviathan and Asura as well as the trio of kids who were calling for her. Surprised to see them, Rydia ran to them and had an emotional hug after an unknown amount of time apart. They were devastated at the fact that Rydia couldn't visit them anymore, for unknown reasons, but made the effort to visit her in Mist nevertheless, putting the green haired woman at ease.

It was during their visit with Rydia in Mist that Leviathan and Asura find out that she longs to see Edge of Eblan at least once more, which is noted by the necklace she's wearing as it's not her own. The pair from the Land of Eidolons remembered that Edge visited Mist two years ago, but never knew that he and Rydia exchanged necklaces during their lone meeting. Asura, by an unknown miracle, found out that Edge's duties as King of Eblan kept him from returning to Mist and also kept him from Eblan on top of that. They knew that if Rydia and Edge saw each other again, it'll be to find out if they remembered one another like they promised two years ago. Leviathan was beyond confident that the green woman kept him in her heart and thoughts, but wasn't sure if it was mutual with Edge. Out of the blue, an advisor from Eblan appeared in Mist, unannounced but the eyes showed the village that she meant no harm and personally knew Edge himself - it was Izayoi, the same advisor who had a heart-to-heart with Edge himself a week ago. The other advisors, plus Edge, sent her to Mist alone, to see how the orphanage was doing, as there was a rumour that it was going through some financial hardships and the children there, if the financial hardships continued on, would be forced to relocate elsewhere, and possibly outside Baron altogether.

"Izayoi! It is good to see you again..." Asura and Leviathan greeted the newest visitor with a smile on their face, glad to know to see a familiar face grace them and even Rydia. "Likewise..." Izayoi replied to them with a smile and a brief hug, going to Rydia immediately afterwards to put some thoughts of hers to ease. "You're all Edge talks about lately, Greenie..." the advisor whispers in Rydia's ear, prompting the green haired woman's eyebrows to twitch at surprise by the name, which Izayoi came up herself as it was the colour of Rydia's hair and eyes, causing the Mist native to release a much needed laugh, a first to the public in an unknown amount of time. Cuore, unable to resist, observed the Eblan advisor with a curiosity akin to a young child, wanting to know more about the kind woman from Eblan. The small group of adults, after Rydia kindly ushered the children to an area in Mist so that they can play together, had the needed conversation about both the personal matters regarding Edge in Eblan and the orphanage in Mist, which they came to the same conclusion that Eblan will help financially contribute to its success, for Rydia cannot shoulder the orphanage and her teaching duties on her own in more ways than one, as she needed help and Golbez wasn't enough. When it was revealed that it was Golbez who helped Edge make this sort of arrangement, it was Izayoi who gave Rydia an invitation to Eblan and hear a proposal Edge has for her.

Fortunately, the merchant who sells flowers for Arya's grave was able to run the orphanage while Rydia was away at Eblan for the time being, which made things a LOT easier for the green haired woman. I finally get to travel outside the Baron region once more. Edge, I hope that I am still in your heart and thoughts like that vow we made to each other from your visit to Mist... Rydia thought to herself, with a stray tear falling down her youthful face, even though she's 25. Izayoi, Leviathan and Asura accompanied Rydia to Eblan in order for them to hear the proposal Edge has for her and the village of Mist.

Rydia can't help but worry about whether or not Edge will return the romantic feelings she has for him after all this time, putting her in a near constant state of worry and fear, not knowing how Edge has been after all this time.

It would be the spirit of her mother Arya that helps her decide.

XXX

Upon arrival to Eblan, the small group made haste to the Throne Room, where Edge awaited them. The Eblan King was shocked to find out that Rydia's adoptive parents accompanied her and Izayoi, for they knew that danger could throw the two women off course and the rulers of the Land of Eidolons would provide them with the needed safety to get them both to Eblan in one piece. Edge, true to his word, was in the Throne Room, waiting for Rydia and Izayoi. What he wasn't prepared for was the look on the Mist native's face, the look that exchanged one phrase to the Eblan King: I miss you. With tears about to fall down Rydia's face, Edge wasted no time to rush to the green haired woman in order for him to wipe her tears away, as if he was her one true love in this life. "I don't like seeing you cry, my Rydia. I missed you every day since we met in Mist…" was all Edge said to her, in a quiet yet comforting tone that put her at ease. If there was a way for you to be with me here in Eblan without that orphanage and your teaching duties in Baron holding you back, I'd find that way in a heartbeat...Edge silently vowed to Rydia as he continued to hug her the way a soul mate would. If he is only able to convince King Cecil and Rosa to allow Rydia to live in Eblan to be with Edge, as well as have another take over the orphanage, it would solve most of the barriers that stand between Rydia and Edge.

The biggest barrier of them all, however, was to convince those in Eblan that are aware of Rydia's status as a commoner to accept her as their Queen, which was easier said that done.

Izayoi would be the one who breaks down that barrier and convince the people of Eblan to accept Rydia as their Queen to Edge.

XXX

Another year passes, and things were going very well for Rydia's orphanage in Mist, to where a second location was needed. Due to Eblan's help, as Baron had a brief period of financial hardship for unknown reasons, it was the boost needed to not only save said orphanage, but Rydia needed more help than ever with running it, and now that she has a small staff that can run the Mist orphanage the way Rydia has for some time, the green haired woman can look into starting an orphanage in, of all places, the Eblan region. What has been happening in Edge's area was that there was a sharp increase of orphans to the point where Castle Eblan was getting overcrowded and the advisors, Izayoi included, were getting more and more exhausted from all of this. Fortunately for Izayoi, she recalled that there was open land just outside of the castle where a building to serve as an orphanage can be built and the orphaned children can be sent there. She immediately reached out to both Leviathan and Asura for advice on the matter, which she found out that Rydia may have to relocate as she now has enough staff members at her orphanage in Mist and they recommended that Rydia is to be relocated to Eblan to help operate it. Without delay, Izayoi goes to Baron and somehow gets an audience with Cecil and Rosa, who gave Izayoi, and Edge by extension, the okay to have Rydia relocate to the Eblan region to help with a new orphanage there, making Edge the happiest man on the planet.

With this turn of events, Izayoi makes haste back to Mist, only to see Rydia giving both the staff and the children a tearful farewell, as the green haired woman is finally moving to Eblan to help with a new orphanage. Leonora, who recently finished her training as a Sage under the watchful eyes of Palom and Porom, agreed to run the orphanage in Mist, being familiar with Rydia's way of running it, making a vow to run it like Rydia did in the past. For the Sage and new head of the Mist orphanage, she would turn out to be a great help with Golbez in training the white and black mages in Baron, taking the needed pressure off of Rydia once and for all, after all this time of the green haired woman doing both things, some of which by herself. Now that Rydia will be a resident of Eblan, it was a matter of time before she could be with Edge romantically, even though that barrier of her status as a commoner still in effect, preventing her from being his wife, his queen of Eblan. Even Edge himself had to be patient with this turn of events, for it could prove anything to him at any time.

Upon looking at the necklace Rydia gave him years ago, his heart would tell him if he was right or wrong by having Rydia in Eblan in due course of time, with his mind hoping that it would be the best thing that ever happened to him.

Would his mind be right?

XXX

Seven months have passed since Rydia moved to Eblan from Mist. The new orphanage near Castle Eblan is a huge success, with the orphanage in Mist having the same results. Cecil and Rosa are beyond proud of the fact that Leonora is now running Rydia's orphanage in Mist, with the green haired woman running the new orphanage in Eblan. It was one day that Izayoi led varying royal officials and commoners alike to the new orphanage, as well as for them to meet Rydia for the first time. What the group saw at the Eblan orphanage was one where Rydia was actively involved with the children and truly listened to their worries, fears and everything they could think of, while handling every aspect of running an orphanage like a champ. It was during this visit that helped change the minds of the royal officials regarding royalty marrying commoners, for in the past it was very highly discouraged or not allowed. Even the children at the new orphanage loved the green haired woman being there with them. What helped matters to really be in Edge and Rydia's favour was that the orphanage in Eblan is now able to communicate with the orphanage in Mist, ensuring that Leonora and Rydia can keep in touch with each other, exchanging ideas to each other.

It was two weeks later that Edge FINALLY had the courage to ask Rydia out on a date. His mind, after seeing how attentive and caring the Mist native was with children and the people of Eblan, which Rydia immediately accepted - and a reply of it took you long enough. For their first date, the Eblan King did something as simple as a picnic in the courtyard for just the two of them, which the food was made by Edge himself (with Izayoi's help). Being the gentleman, he made sure that Rydia was served before him, and fed her the food himself. Odd of him to do this for me, but it's so sweet of him at the same time, Rydia thought to herself with a small blush creeping up on her face, something Edge took note of right away and capitalising on it by giving her his undivided attention. Rydia's smile, the best thing Edge liked about her, always taking his breath away, showed itself, with Edge being the only man deserving of that smile, proving his mind right about having Rydia in Eblan, and for the right reasons, with Izayoi to thank for her help in the matter - not only with the picnic, but for getting Rydia to relocate to Eblan, so he can be closer to her after all that time of being apart.

Some time later, Edge and Rydia were an official couple. It took Edge and his team of four advisors, plus his aging grandfather, to convince him to properly court Rydia of Mist. After all, they exchanged necklaces years ago, kept each other in their hearts and thoughts - not to forget that it was a real situation that required the green haired woman to relocate to Eblan after a lifetime living in Mist. While Rydia was sad that she had to move away from the Baron region, Edge put her anxiety and worries to ease by allowing her to communicate with Cecil, Rosa, Ceodore and Kain in Baron plus Leonora in Mist, plus they traveled to those locations and the Land of Eidolons every now and then. It became a win-win scenario for all, but not one without work by everyone in the matter. Leviathan and Asura gave Edge their personal blessing to wed Rydia when the time was right, and the spirit of Arya, Rydia's late mother, that gave Edge her personal okay to marry her daughter in a dream that also included his late parents, for the are all proud of the adults Edge and Rydia have become. The only barrier, which was still present, was the small number of royal officials and a few commoners who were still against Rydia marrying Edge, due to Rydia's status as a commoner.

It was Rosa Joanna Farrell Harvey of Baron, with the help of Izayoi, that came to their rescue. The two women had to remind both the commoners and the royal officials who opposed Rydia marrying Edge that Rosa herself was once a commoner, who was only able to wed Cecil long after the death of the former King of Baron as well as after Cecil becoming a Paladin after years of being a Dark Knight, some of that time for Cagnazzo. "Love led the way for Cecil and Rosa to be together despite their different statuses, and they're still happily married to this day. Every last one of you supported that. Why can't you have the same support for our Edge to wed Rydia of Mist, after some of you saw how she was with the children at the orphanage?!" Izayoi shouted to the crowd with a look of determination in her eyes, knowing that she exposed the lies of some within the Eblan region. Rosa could only cry happy tears with that message, which rendered her speechless, for she knew that Edge made the best decision by having one like Izayoi as one of his advisors. It was an effective speech of sorts, as it completely silenced the crowd and those who supported Edge marrying Rydia cheered to no end, as the supporters worked with Izayoi even more to help Edge wed Rydia at long last.

The wedding ceremony between Rydia and Edge was one that held customs of both Mist and Eblan, as the commoners saw the error of their ways and fell in love with Rydia's treatment of the children at the orphanage a few days after Izayoi's speech. When they saw how she was with the kids, they saw a compassionate but firm woman, one who is equal with Edge in the best ways possible. Even the royal officials who initially opposed them getting married had a change of heart, after seeing how fair the green haired woman was with them, not favouring one over the rest. Thank you, Izayoi, for everything... Rydia happily mused to herself, for the green haired woman finally has her happy ending, with the only man she ever loved, the only man in her heart: Edge of Eblan.

Edge and Rydia of Eblan would spend the rest of their lives together.

Present Time - The Next Day

The married couple wake up at the same time, to the sounds of the twins crying as they need to be fed. Watching Rydia breast feed the infants, Edge watches on while giving the green haired woman support as a means to protect his family, with nothing but love and a vow of protection in his eyes. Happy to have the ending he desired, the one that involved his Rydia, Edge knows that love led him to her, knowing that the feeling is forever mutual with Rydia. As he helps her with the twins on a rare day off for them both, the Eblan King and Queen have a family day that would be among many for them, for years to come.

With a kiss to Rydia's temple, Edge enjoys a day of simplicity with his family.

And they would do this all over again in a heartbeat.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next piece will be another NSFW piece with Locke/Celes, which is a partner tale to the 2 part Fangrai (Fang/Lightning) tale I'm still working on (most of it mentally). Tentative release is March or April.


End file.
